Twice the Insanity
by Shadows Demons
Summary: A Mystery girl appears in Gotham as trouble beings to stir, at the same time Joker is kidnapped from Arkham. Insanity spreads through the city. Is she to blame or are others at fault. Can the city be save or will it permanently fall to the underworld? Will the heroes come out on top or will they fall to their ends? ((This is a crossover between Batman and an unpublished novel. ))
1. Chapter 1

**This is a roleplay between Potter4me and I. This is a cross over of Batman and my own novel Beyond Another World's Torment. This is less Batman based and more Robin based.**

**Check us both out on Da. There is Kumori art posted on my account.**

**Beyond Another World's Torment and all it's characters belong to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman and Robin! But I do own a computer...and a pair of hands...and ooohh look...some feet! but sadly...*sniff* no Batman. Sowy. Enjoy the fic anyway**

* * *

Robin paced the edge of the rooftop; casually kicking a stray rock off the edge and watching it fall to the cityscape bellow. "Why does the batman always give me the easy side of Gotham for patrol? Doesn't he know I'm completely capable of handling this city as well as he is."

A dark figure stood on the rooftop staring down at the city below. Wind blew the long black hair to the side. Gripping its hand tightly around the long blade their glazed shifted towards the sky. "Interesting city." They noted. Shifting their weight the figure broke into a run, sprinting across the rooftop before jumping to the next, barely noticing Robin standing off in the distance.

The sudden flash of movement caught the young hero's eye. he wasn't alone. Grabbing his grappling hook, Robin jumps of the roof, twisting in midair before finally firing it and flying toward the next building. Whoever it was, he was going to find out.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the figure moved swiftly across the city. There was no sign they were going to be slowing down nor did they seem to know any one was trailing them. They had a focus and that was it.

Robin knew it could be dangerous. A lone figure, possibly a villain. Batman would want him to report it in, only, batman wasn't here. Robin was. And Robin had to prove he was fully capable of handling anything the city had to offer. Anything.

After a while the figure came to a sliding stop and glanced down at the city once move. Letting go of the blade it dropped to the ground and vanished.

When they stopped, Robin followed suit, hiding in the shadows as not to be seen. He noticed the figure had a blade of some kind, a sword perhaps. However, suddenly, it vanished without a trace. Robin blinked his eyes several times behind his domino mask. Was he seeing things?

"I know you're there." They said turning around. Dark green eyes stared straight at him as if he were standing in broad daylight.

_They had seen me, but how?_ He had hidden perfectly, blending in to the shadows. He had trained with the batman to perfect the technique perfectly, but somehow this person has seen straight threw it. "Who are you?"

Throwing their long hair back over their shoulder, placing a hand on their hip. "I could ask you the same thing." Hand resting near one of two pistols strapped to the hips.

The hair flip and casual hand placement were enough to confirm his suspicion. The mysterious figure was female! But wait, she really didn't know who he was? Did she even know what city she was in? "My names Robin, the boy wonder. And you are?"

"Name's Kumori Kuro also known as Black Shadow." she replied. "Why are you trailing me?" she demanded.

"This is my city. I'm just protecting it. A better question is what are YOU doing sneaking around this late at night and with a weapon to boot." Robin answered, putting his hands on his own hips.

"You're not the mayor." she growled rolling her eyes. "If you must know I'm looking for someone. Said he'd be at the bakery yet he wasn't. As for the sword it was to fend off my attackers."

That caught his attention. "Attackers? What attackers?"

"What does it matter they wouldn't be after you." she snorted.

"It matters because I'm the protector of this city, remember?" Robin said with an eye roll. Who does she think she is anyway?

"Sure then you wanna kill some demons?" she asked.

"Demons?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Now he was interested.

"Messed up idiots who want me as their bitch." she growled.

Robin smirked to himself. Gosh, Alfred would hate her. If he talked like that, he'd be eating soap for a week. "What do they look like? I can take them down for you. That's my job after all." Robin smiled his signature grin.

"They look like normal humans. And thanks but no thanks after murdering my parents they will feel my wrath" she hissed.

"Normal humans huh? Wow, way to go into detail. Now I totally know who you're talking about." So her parents were dead too. Robin couldn't help but feel a connection toward this strange girl. _She's been through the same pain._

"I don't know their faces I just use the my trackers." she replied staring back at the city. Now if only my other half would appear.

"So let me get this straight. You're following a bunch of human like demons who want to use you, yet all you have to go on is a tracker? Yah you sound real prepared. I think you need my help."

"More like their following me." She hissed eyes darting the sky. "Maybe I should add I'm not human to the mix"

"You're not human huh? Right and I'm Batman." _What does she think I'm stupid_. She looked completely human to him. _Maybe she escaped from the mental hospital_. Wouldn't be the first time he ran into crazies in Gotham.

"I heard he lives around here." she replied, still searching the sky. "Shit they're coming." she reached out a hand drawing the blade out of thin air.

Robin's eyes nearly popped out of his mask. Where did that blade come from? It was the same one as before, yet it just appeared out of nowhere! Robin had been rendered speechless, but stirred out of his trance when something landed with THUMP right behind him.

Kumori's face shifted into a snarl. A man with brown hair stood behind Robin smirk. "Hello again. It would be nice if you stopped running and made this easier. I wish to play our old games little girl." He chuckled.

"Like hell I'll give in!" She hissed.

Robin twisted around and flipped away to face his new foe. As little as he knew about what was going on, he knew 'giving in' sounded like a terrible ides. "Leave her alone." He growled, stepping in front of the stranger girl protectively.

"Oh and a mere human is going to save her?" he asked rolling his eyes. Kumori draw a gun and shot him, the bullet missed Robin's ear by half an inch.

"Hey watch where you're shooting! I'm trying to protect you here." Robin yelled having just managed to doge her bullet by millimeters. "Oh and hey," Robin turned to the mysterious man, "This 'mere human' has ears you know!"

"If I wanted to hit you I would have." she replied before disappearing into the shadows. The demon glared at where she had been. Her bullet had only nicked his shoulder. He knew she was tired from running for so long. She was running low on ammo and energy.

"Yah well next time give me a little warning before firing that thing next to my head." Robin looked over at where the girl had been seconds ago; she was looking kind of tired. There was sweat clinging to her brow and her breath was coming out in sharp bursts_. How long had she been running form this guy?_

She suddenly reappeared above the guy and attacked.

Blocking her attack, he laughed. "You're getting sloppy." he chuckled. Throwing her back, she slammed into a wall on the roof. Letting out a cry she stumbled to the ground falling still.

Robin rushes to her side. "Hey, uh, are you ok?" He looks and sees a line of blood begin flowing down her face from under her long black hair. "Obviously not." But before Robin can help her the man comes charging his way and boy did he look pissed. Barely pausing to think, Robin grabs the girl around the waist and quickly grapples them to the next building.

Her breathing was shallow. The hit hadn't been what knocked her out, lack of energy had. "I'll be taking her now." He said before he jumped away. "Damn human." He quickly began to follow

"Oh crap, this guy just won't quit will he," Robin said looking back. The man was following close behind, gaining ground at a frightening pace. Making up his mind, he set the girl down in an enclosed corner of the roof. "Sorry darling, looks like fighting is the only way." With that, Robin took up a fighting stance and turned to face his foe.

She didn't have much of a reply. The demon came up behind him. "Might as well hand her over she belongs to us." He hissed standing ready for a fight.

"I highly doubt that. Sorry dude but she didn't seem like she's taken much of a liking to you. I suggest you run along now like a good boy." Robin crouches lower to the ground. The fight would start any minute now.

"Doesn't matter if she's taken a liking to me I'm not the one who owns her. Doesn't matter if she likes him she's only a toy." He moved to attack, throwing a punch. "I have no issue killing a human to get her."

"Hey she's a person, not an object ok. She doesn't belong to anyone." Robin sidestepped to his left, dodging the punch and replying with his own.

The man dodged it. Swinging a kick to knock Robin's legs out from under him. "I'd say you can ask her that yourself but I'll be taking her before then." He drew a knife and aimed to stab Robin in the gut.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Robin hopped over the man's leg like a jump rope then used his face as a spring board to bounce himself out of the way of the knife. But the man was faster than Robin expected and the knife managed to lightly scrape his chest, leaving behind a thin line of red.

"Should just hand her over before I end your life." He lashed out a second time moving faster than the first time. His other hand reaching to grab Robin's throat.

_Damn he's fast,_ Robin thought to himself as the large hand wrapped painfully around his throat. Robin struggles for several second in the man's grip before he managed to grab one of the birdarangs off his belt and slash at one of the man's beefy hands. "AHHHH." He screamed before dropped Robin and cradling his now bleeding hand to his chest.

The man growled, throwing the knife towards where he knew Kumori was hidden aiming to hit her knowing she'd survive.

"No!" Robin yells. He knows nothing of the girl's powers, only that there was now a knife hurdling toward her unconscious form. Thus he acts on his hero's instincts and jumps straight in the path of the oncoming knife.

Drawing a second knife. The demon came up behind Robin aiming to stab him in the back.

The knife had managed to plunged deep into Robins shoulder, yet he barely had time to even flinch before he was forced to barrel roll out of the way of another knife aimed at his back.

He aimed the knife for the heart, hoping to kill or wound the kid enough to leave without another scratch. He wanted the girl he wanted the toy back.

Robin didn't move out of the way, that is, he couldn't. He was paralyzed with fear and exhaustion. The knife was getting closer to his heart and he closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. Suddenly a loud CLANG rang out, followed by a familiar growl, "Are you ok?"

The demon stopped short looking at the new comer. "I wasn't prepared to another." he hissed eyeing where Kumori lay.

There he stood, cape billowing so perfectly in the wind Robin couldn't help but scoff. "Perfect timing as usual boss." Batman took Robins comment as a signal that he was ok, thus the caped crusader turned toward his foe. "What are you doing in my city?"

"That is none of your business Just gime the girl and I'll leave." He replied. He'd grown bored of fighting. Too much more blood loses and his body would quit fueling his attacks and fueling recovery.

"Girl?" Batman growled, turning to look at Robin. Robin used his good arm to gesture to the corner where the mysterious girl lay. With a slight nod, Batman turned back to foe. "Go. The girl is under my protection."

"Fine Have her. But I'll be back in due time to retrieve what is ours." He turned and ran off to find his back up who was no doubt recovering somewhere else.

With a successful snarl, Batman turned back to his prodigy. "Explain."

"Yah, yah, all in good time, but first, we have to make sure she's ok," Robin said making his way slowly over to where her boy lay.

She hadn't move much, her heart was still beating and she was breathing but also snorting softly. The blew had knocked her out but now she was asleep.

"Oh good, she's just asleep," Robin breathed with a sigh. As little as he knew about this weird girl, he felt a strange connection to her. As if, they were similar in some way.

Batman scooped the girl up in his arms. She was strangely light. "We'll bring her to the cave, until further notice. Meanwhile, you will have some explain to do.

"Yah, yah," Robin replies, "Let's just go, I've had a long night." With that, the dynamic duo swing away, the mysterious girl in tow.

* * *

**Hey, Potter4me here! This is my first ever RolePlay online that turned into a fanfic! Be nice! *nervous jittering* and tell me what you think...I really did enjoy writing this. If you really like Batman/Robin stuff (like I do) then you can check out my account on Fan fiction fun of tons of fun Roby fics. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ShadowsDemons: Robin in Attack on Titan's gear. Badass or not?**

**Potter4me: totally badass XD**

**Potter4me: forgot how fun this was**

** ShadowsDemons :D**

**Any way! Potter4me and I are glad to give you all chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I own a Robin...figure...not the actual thing *pout* if anyone wants to give me the Young Justice rights for a present I will give them like...at least 10 bucks and a subway coupon!**

* * *

The bats flapped noisily in the cave, yet went unheard by the vigilantes below. One hero, in a costume similar to the creatures flying above his head, was standing with his arms crossed, a deep frown plastered on his revealed mouth. The other, younger hero was attempting to explain the situation to his mentor. For the hundredth time.

"I'm telling yah Bruce, I just stumbled across her while one patrol. She was in danger so I helped her out. She's no the bad guy here! Whoever was chasing her is."

Batman's frown didn't lessen. "How do you know she's good? She could be tricking you. I've never seen her before. Maybe she's working for the other side."

"But she didn't seem dangerous! In fact, she seemed like she was trying to be a hero, just like us. Maybe if you just give her a-" A blood curdling scream suddenly erupted from the Bat cave's infirmary, cutting off Robin's sentence.

Both masked heads turned sharply toward the noise. "Well I guess all your questions can be answered. I think our mystery girl just woke up," Robin said before bouncing off toward the infirmary.

Sitting upright, she was trembling. Long black hair spilled over her shoulder hiding her face from view. Hands covered her eyes. "Please...please...no more...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...make it stop." She whimpered.

Reaching the only occupied bed in the infirmary, Robin tried to comfort the shaking figure, "Hey, it's ok. You're safe now," he said softly, stroking circles into her back. Jerking at the sudden touch and unfamiliar voice, she nearly fell off the side of the bed.

"Whoa easy there! Didn't mean to scare you," Robin apologized, helping her get situated back on the bed.

Brushing back a strand of hair from her face, she looked around the room. "Where am I?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Welcome to the wondrous bat cave, madam," Robin explain with bright smile as he made a sweeping gesture around the cave. "We took you here after Batman came and totally scared the willies out of that guy we were fighting. We were able to give you moderate first aid treatment, but decided to handle the rest once you woke up. Wouldn't want to impede on the ladies privacy," Robin winked.

"Wait Bat cave?!" She exclaimed. "Seriously?! I didn't think I'd ever see this place." She stared in awe. "I don't really need medical help. I just need food. Haven't really eaten in 3 days."

"Yah, me and bats don't usually allow for tours down here, but I convinced him to let you come. We had nowhere else to bring you anyway." Robin leaned casually against the side of her bed. "If you're hungry, Agent A should be down shortly with some grub."

"I can see why. Not many even know of my home." She shrugged leaning against the headboard. Touching her left wrist, her dark suit slowly began retracting. "Got any peanut butter?

Robin was startled at first when she began removing her suit, but let out a sigh of relief when he realized she had clothes underneath. "Peanut butter? Oh yah, sure. I can have Alf- I mean Agent A get some for you when he come down."

She nodded slightly shifting the dark green shirt she now wore. Reaching down she lay a hand over her stomach. "Thanks." she smiled.

"So uhhhh..." Robin began.

"Who are you?" Batman finished, appearing out of nowhere behind Robin.

She looked up jumping slightly. "Name's Kumori Kuro. Don't bother looking me up you'll only find a murder case." She replied. "Do I assume you're Batman?"

Batman didn't answer, he had swept away to the Bat cave's large computer system. Probably to look her up in his database anyway. Robin rolled his eyes. "Yah that's Batman all right. Just ignore his stubbornness. He's kinda paranoid. And by 'kinda paranoid', I mean extremely bat-paranoid."

"Well he's wasting his time. Kumori Kuro doesn't exist in the outside world, but it's my birth name." She watched him leave.

"Kumori huh? Cool name. So what do you mean by 'outside world'? Where are you from?"

"I guess since this is the bat cave it wouldn't hurt to tell." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a badge. "I work for an underground government agency born and raise there."

"Underground agency?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Reason I don't exist. Not many know of us, though, we aren't a threat. At least not to humans."

"There you go again! Calling us humans as though you aren't one. You really expect me to believe you're some kind of demon?"

She sighed closing her eyes. "He was my Demise. I was his Death. Neither one will survive. If one shall die." she muttered. A soft blue light radiated from her stomach. A long glowing chain shot out from her right angle darting towards the door and through the wall. Opening her eyes, she looked at him with glowing green irises. The whites had turned black, her pupils slits. "Do you believe me now?"

Robin's mouth hung agape, but for once, no words came out. Even Batman turned around from his place at the computer to stare at the strange event-taking place right before their eyes. Ok, so there was definitely something special about this girl.

Closing her eyes the glow faded away. "I'd go full but that might attract them to my location. Not that I haven't alerted one to my location but he's as harmless as I to you." She answered opening her eyes to what they had been.

Batman swept over to the bed and stood, looming over her. "What are you?" he growled.

"As I said, if you search my name you will find a murder case. I am the murder victim. I am neither dead nor am I alive." She said pulling her legs close. "I act more human than anything else by my race is called a Death Reaper. There are only five of my kind currently among the living."

* * *

**Hey yall, it's Mol. lookie, we wrote more words and stuff! Yayayay! I'm really starting to like this RP as a fanfic thing with shadows as my word writing partner :) hope you're enjoying it as much as me. So you like writing? Do you like us? Pwease write us a review...it would make me smile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter down! This is so much fun to work on! Love how it's going love having Kumori in Gotham and I hope you guys like it as much as I had fun writing it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: So Shadows owns BAWT and all her characters she so masterfully crafted! And Potter4me...owns absolutely nothing...the Batman characters are not hers...*cries in corner***

* * *

Silence, that was what her explanation was greeted with. Utter silence. A Death Reaper? Robin couldn't rap his mind around the term. She wasn't dead or alive? So what, like a zombie grim reaper or something? It didn't make any sense, it couldn't be true. But then again, he thought, what was that magic chain that shot out of her? He shook his head wearily, attempting to clear his thought. Robin looked up at his mentor to see if he was fairing any better on the whole confusion scale.

Batman still had his usual emotionless scowl on. To any normal person, he would seem undisturbed, but Robin knew him better than that. The way his frown deepened and his hands were clenched slightly inwards. Even the great detective Batman was confused.

Kumori sighed; rolling up her shirt, she exposed her deathly pale skin and her marked stomach. The word 'Death' scared into her flesh.

"I was marked by a demon and given a chance at revenge." She stated.

Robin winced at the words that marred her flesh.

"What kind of demon?" Batman growled.

"I told you I'm a Death Reaper." she replied. "I live to protect humans from evil demons. That's all I know."

Batman only glares at her and walks back to his computer. Robin gives a shrug and lopsided grin in apology for his mentor's behavior.

"I'm more human than anything else." She shrugged. "I just can't die easily."

"Well yah, usually people who are already dead have some trouble dying," Robin said with a smirk.

"It's possible but harder. One way I know is if I'm burned to the point I can't regenerate I can't come back."

"Ahhhhh yes. Fire: a zombie's worse nightmare." Robin said offhand, while looking back over at Batman who was back to typing viciously on his keyboard.

"Not really a zombie. I have no desire to eat brains." she replied glancing towards the screen. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she attempted to stand.

"Whoa, easy now," Robin reaches out to steady her. "You only just woke up from unconsciousness like ten minutes ago."

"I've fine. I've walked away from worse." she replied getting to her feet.

Robin paused for a moment to reflect before following her. Worse huh? Whether what she had told him was true or not-and he was starting to believe it was-she definitely had a hard past. But Robin had a gut feeling there was something else about her, something she wasn't tell them.

Kumori walked up behind Batman and looked up at the computer. "Really don't believe me about the murder case?" She asked, dark green eyes glancing to the side as if she saw something that they didn't.

Batman didn't reply, nor did he react to her presence. He just continued his typing as files flew by at record speed across the screen.

Kumori watched. "Hey I know that report." She pointed at one of the news reports.

Batman brought the report to center screen and enlarged it. It was a fairly old one, and would have probably been passed over had she not pointed it out.

_ Forty- seven year old Kyo Kuro and his wife Mary Bell Kuros' bodies were discovered late last night in an abandoned warehouse, bound together and malnourished. Both Mr. and Mrs. Kuro had gone missing 4 days after their daughter Kumori Kuro disappearance. Autopsy reports confirmed their causes of death. Kyo suffered a single gunshot to the heart, while his wife had been strangled._

_While their Daughter still remains missing, a funeral will be held up at Sunset hill's memorial park in Oregon this Friday. There will also be a memorial for Kyo in Colorado in honor of his work._

"That was your family wasn't it Kumori," Robin said as he finished reading the article. "But why does it say, 'in honor of his work'? What exactly did your father do?"

"Ya those are my parents or what was left of them." She sighed. "He made an Experimental Mechanical limb. It was as close to a real limb one could get after losing the real one." She replied.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He knew what it was like to lose both parents. He felt his heart constrict slightly as he thought of his own parents. The Flying Graysons...no, Robin shook his head to clear his thoughts. This wasn't the time nor the place.

"Experimental limbs huh? Like prosthetics then?" Robin asked, hoping she hadn't seen his mental lapse.

"Yes but it's permanent. There's a piece surgically implanted into the limb that attaches to the nerves. Fingers more likes fingers toes move like toes. He wanted to make internal organs but well..." She pointed to the screen.

"Sounds impressive, but certainly not a reason for murder. Do you know why your parents were killed?"

"They wanted his research didn't see a reason for him to live. Kidnapped me as bait. Kept them for about two weeks before they had me watch them die. I was kept prisoner for about two months before I was killed." She replied, her face completely blank.

"All for research on mechanical limbs? As ground breaking as they sound, what would a group of kidnappers and murderers want with some high quality prosthetics? Shouldn't they be busy kidnapping rocket scientists or something?" Robin said. There were definitely pieces of this that didn't add up.

"Was something they could use. I don't really know why they did it, I never bothered to ask. Was too busy trying to survive." She replied shrugging.

While Robin had been busy playing 50 questions, Batman had been sitting there quietly and listening to every word. He stroked his chin slightly before suddenly standing up, causing the others to jump. "Show me your leg," he growled pointing toward her left leg.

"Figured it out huh?" She asked, rolling up her pant leg. Beneath the cloth, the leg looked normal. Touching her thigh the pale skin faded away revealing the chromo limb beneath. "I am his successor and a user"

Robin's jaw dropped open as he stared at the piece of machinery that made up her leg. Just hearing about the concept of mechanical limbs had been intriguing enough, but seeing one in person! He couldn't help but let out a childish breath of, "That's so cool," his eyes probing over mechanical structure before turning to Batman and asking, "But how did you know?"

"She's being favoring that leg the whole time. If you had listened closer, you would have heard how her footsteps each made different sounds," Batman stated simply, causing Robin to look down in shame for not noticing it before. "But it's broken isn't it," Batman said turning back to Kumori.

"The spring broke. It's not meant to last for mission longer than two days. This one's been in for about a five days now. It still functions I just have to reply on my own skills instead of it." She replied letting the fabric drop.

"I can fix if you want?" Robin said, holding up a wrench that appeared have come out of nowhere.

"I need a replacement piece to fix them, but all the extras I brought are in my hotel room which I haven't been able to pay for, since three days ago." She shrugged. "You know you two don't have to hide your faces, I know who you are. Dick. Bruce."

Complete silence ensued for almost a whole minute as Batman and Robin stood there, stunned. Batman was the first to react, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and slamming her back against the nearest wall, he growled low and menacingly, "How did you find out?"

Kumori left out a soft cry on impact. "Your parents told me." She replied, "They've been here all this time, Dick's too. Been watching us."

This was greeted by even more silence, but Robin could see Batman's grip on Kumori visibly lessen. "O-Our Parents?" Robin more pleaded than asked, his voice unnaturally quiet.

Kumori nodded. "I'm dead. I can see those who have died and decided to remain in this plane. I can see, but can't hear them." She replied not even trying to fight Batman's grip on her. "Took me a few minutes to recognize them."

"Batman just let her go, there's no need to hurt her even more," Robin said dully, the lack luster having left his voice. "Can you really see my parents? What do they look like? Are they...ok?"

"They're standing behind you. As far as I can tell they are." She replied. "I can't hear them so I can't possible ask them how they are I'd have to leave this plane to hear them."

"Oh, ok. It's good to know they're watching over me," Robin said, rubbing at his misty eyes. How about you Bruce, don't you want to know about your parents?"

Bruce has sat back down at the computer and continued his typing as if nothing had happened. "No," he all he growled before continuing his typing.

Robin shrugged and gave Kumori an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's sorta a touchy subject for him. But now that you know I guess I can take this itchy mask off." Robin Carefully pulled the domino mask off his face, revealing piercing baby blue eyes.

"If it makes you feel better Bruce they seem proud of what you're doing." Kumori said walking back towards Dick. "You're eyes remind me of my best friends." she noted.

Batman didn't respond. After all, he wasn't Bruce right now, he was Batman. Batman didn't show emotions. Batman didn't have emotions. Batman was the rock that protected the city of Gotham. But even so, Robin could have sworn he saw something wet roll down the side of Batman's face.

* * *

***wipes eyes* Chapter 3! wooh hooo! This is now officially a legit story! Is it any good? can you tell us? we would love to know! Is it awesome-sauce, does it suck dragons balls...all useful info. So review. please. pretty please with Robin on top!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry this took so long. Potter4me and I had finals and test and other stuff. Finally things have calmed down and we can get back to work for you all.**

**BAWT(Beyond Another World's Torment) Kumori Kuro, Jackel Steel, and the mentioned Gil are all owned by me ShadowsDemons**

**Disclaimer: Batman, Robin, and Alfred are all owned by DC…for now *evil grin***

**BTW we are trying something new…normally when we RP we make many off hand comments and then remove them. For fun and giggles…were going to leave some of them in. Please tell us if you like this or hate this. Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

Taking in the silence, Kumori leaned against the bat computer, glancing about the cave. Noticing the batmobile, she pushed away from the computer, walking towards it.

Shadow Demon: (from what I've seen one can see it from the computer))

The batmobile's sleek frame and completely black finish made it almost blend in with the darkness of the cave, easy to miss for those who weren't looking for it. The car itself was long and thin with jet black wing like fixtures pointing out from the back. Fitting its name perfectly, the care looked like a bat, ready to take flight at a moment's notice.

Potter4me: ((chose one of the cool batmobile designs, not the newer movie ones that look like stupid tanks))

Shadow Demon: ((I love the bat car and how it looks in under the red hood :P))

Walking over to it, Kumori slowly began circling it, eyeing the details. She didn't dare touch it though she long to get into its mechanics. The batmobile was well known as being one of the most mechanically advanced cars in the world. Though the inside couldn't be seen through the darkly tinted windows, it was obvious it housed all types of buttons and gizmos perfect for fighting crime at breakneck speeds. Almost like Batman's second utility belt. Just starting at it, she struggled to surpress her inner mechanic, longing to take it apart

"She's a beauty ain't she," Robin said from behind her. "Over 15,000 horsepower with a five cylinder engine," Robin whistled. "I'm still not allowed to drive her though. I swear sometimes I don't know whether I'm his partner or the car is." Robin smirked as his own joke. He then tilted his head to the side as if listening for something. "If I'm not mistake, that'll be Alfred coming downstairs with food. Right on time as always."

Potter4me: ((more car description for the win!))

Shadow Demon: :D

"So is the car a second Robin?" She chuckled glancing towards the sound of distant footsteps. "Food?" her face lit up.

"A second Robin? Pshhh, like that's ever going to happen," Dick rolled his eyes.

Slowly and surely, a black tuxedo became visible coming down the stairs until the butler's whole form could be seen, standing perfectly upright in the batcave like it was just any other room in the house. But what Kumori and Dick were more focused on was the plate of peanut butter sandwiches held perfectly still in his white gloved hand.

Potter4me: ((had to add dicks comment! total irony XD ))

Turning on her heels Kumori quickly made her way over to him, more focused on the food then the man holding it.

Shadow Demon: ((soon as Jackel my posts shall be longer))

Setting the platter of sandwiches down on a nearby table, as not to be mauled by the hungry occupants of the cave. Alfred calmly brushed off his hands before turning to Kumori and saying in a polite British accent. "You must be the young lady I've heard so much about, it's good to see you awake at last. There also happens to be a young man at the door for you. I believe he referred to himself as 'Jackel' and it seemed quite urgent he speak with you."

Kumori picked up one of the sandwiches. About to take a bit she paused at his words.

"Jackel?" She let out a high pitch squeal, dropping the sandwich and hugged him. "Lead me to him!" She squealed with joy.

Shadow Demon: ((jackel vs food...Jackel wins))

Alfred's face briefs flashed a look of surprise at the sudden hug and explosive reaction, but it was quickly replaced with a warm smile. "If you follow me right this way mam, I can lead you to your visitor."

Letting him go, she nodded. "I don't believe I caught your name." She said in a normal tone covering up her joy.

"I am Alfred, the butler to the Wayne household. I also go by the title 'Agent-A", but judging based on master Dick's maskless appearance, it appears there is no reason for secrecy."

"Well it's nice to meet you." She smiled in response.

Alfred gave her a warm smile as he led her up the stairs away from the darkness of the batcave. When they got to the top, they stepped out of what appeared to be a moveable clock that snapped back into place after them. Alfred then led Kumori through a large, richly decorated mansion before getting to a large set of doubled doors at the front of the house.

Potter4me: ((you can write alfry opening the door))

Skipping, Kumori followed behind him. Reaching into her sweat pants pocket, her fingers locked around a handle. When Alfred opened the door, she whipped out a knife aiming it at the blonde hair teen boy beyond the doors. Seeing it coming, he caught the blade between two fingers.

"The hell was that for?!" he exclaimed as she ran ahead of Alfred. Leaping into the air, she slammed both feet into his chest knocking him backwards several feet.

"For being late!" She hissed.

Shadow Demon: ((you said she should attack XD))

Alfred didn't seem to even take notice of Kumori's violent greeting, he simple said, "There are sandwich's waiting for you in the kitchen. When you have finished them, return downstairs, I believe Master Bruce with wish to speak to the both of you."

Potter4me: ((love the greeting))

"Thanks." Kumori said before glaring down at her friend. "What took you so long?!"

"I was sleeping until your call woke me up and I fell out of bed." He replied getting up from where he'd fallen. "How did you even end up here? Of all places?!"

"I'd tell you but they might kill me for saying it out here." She replied turning and heading back inside. Jumping to his feet, he ran up behind her and picked her up off the ground throwing her over his shoulder. "Hey!" She exclaimed as he carried her in side.

"Where's downstairs?"

"Go to the clock there's a secret doorway behind it, it's where I came up." She replied still trying to get off his shoulder.

As he heard footsteps once more on the stairs, Robins head turned away from the computer screen where Batman was researching. What he thought was strange though was that there was only one pair of footsteps, and they were ones he didn't recognize. His question was answered as soon as a blonde teen boy walked into the batcave carrying a wiggling Kumori on his shoulder.

"Whoa what is this place?" He asked glancing around the batcave in awe.

"Jackel put me down!" she whimpered. He ignored her demand and continued to look about the cave.

Robin couldn't help smirk at the comical scene.

Potter4me: ((my turn to be brief))

Kumori frowned, reaching into his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his attention back on her.

"Grabbing your phone." Kumori replied, grabbing what she wanted. "Gunna call Papa."

"You know I have yours." She snorted.

"Yah. 72 hours missing and my stuffs been disabled." Kumori replied.

Bored of going unnoticed, Dick decided to join in on the fun and yelled out, "Hey Kumori, who's your friend? Does he know you're not a piece of luggage?" For the first time, Jackel noticed Dick and Bruce.

"He knows. This is Jackel my best friend and my husband."

"Um nice to meet you." Jackel looked at Dick with multicolored eyes, one red the other light blue.

"Ahhh, Heterochromia. A rare but beautiful gene mutation." Dick said, offering his hand for Jackal to shake.

Jackel took his hand, though his hand was harder than flesh. "Thanks for keeping her safe."

"You said that and yet you can't beat me in a fight." Kumori grumbled. Jackel dropped her on the ground. "Hey!" she exclaimed landing on her butt.

Dick couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter. "Gosh, you two are better than cable," he chuckled.

Kumori whipped out a leg knocking Jackel off his feet.

"Ow." Jackel groaned from the floor.

"We can be."

"When she wants to be an annoying twit."

"I'm a twiggy Twit." She replied.

"So you admit to being underweight." Kumori rolled her eyes.

"At least I didn't die at fourteen!" She snapped.

Dick cross his arms over his chest learned back on his heels and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. No matter how weird they were, he was really starting to like these new strangers that had somehow fallen into his life.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woot Summer is here! Freedom of homework and stuff to stop us! Okay we have work but that doesn't have to come home with us. Though we do gots cosplays to make! Anyway fun chapter full of information and pouting Dick. **

**Hey Potter4me here! This chapter may be the shortest so far, but is my favorite content and writing wise. And don't worry, we have stuff planned for next chapter, so that should be a nice long and juicy one ;)**

**Disclaimer: Shadows own all her stuff and I own all my stuff…my stuff being the Robin figure that hang by a grapping hook in the corner of my room…DC owns all the Batman stuff…*epic pout***

* * *

Jackel blew a sigh and rolled his eyes at his wife's last comment. Jumping to his feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against him.

"You wanna be loved yet?" He asked.

"Yes." she replied leaning her head on his shoulder. Glancing towards Dick, he noticed blood.

"Um...Robin are you alright? You're bleeding." He noted.

It took a moment for Jackel's question to work its way into Dick's brain. He had been momentarily distracted by overly overt acts of affection that were being displayed before him. "Oh, uhhhhhh," Robin shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, "Sorry I'm what?"

"Your shoulder it's bleeding."

Kumori followed Jackal's pointing finger. "Oh you are!" she exclaimed. "I thought I smelled blood."

Dick looked down at his shoulder as the memories flooded back to him. The fight, the flash of the knife, the pain in his shoulder. While the shoulder had stopped bleeding, it was still encrusted with blood and he knew if he didn't clean it soon, it was in danger of getting infected. Still, he preferred not to show any weakness, especially in front of his strange guests. Thus, shrugging his healthy shoulder he said, "Meh, it's nothing, just a scratch."

"Kumori you should offer some blood."

"Eh?! Why me?"

"Because coming from me it sounds weird." He replied.

"Offer blood?" Robin asked confused.

Kumori nodded. "If a human drinks our blood they can temporary become a Death Reaper."

"Gain the basic powers, healing, enhanced speed, and immortality for the few minutes." Jackel added.

"Powers?!" Robin said, his eyes growing wide like dinner plates. However, before the young hero could get his hopes up, Batman stepped between them, growling "No means no."

"Lasts for only 15 minutes with how much we'd give." Kumori replied.

"Hey be great if you were dying." Jackel pointed out in reply to Batman's no.

"No, and that's final." Thus, with a final cape flourish, Batman stormed away, Robin in tow.

"But Batman!" Robin whined, "Powers! Real Powers!"

Batman ignored his young prodigy, sitting him down on one of the medical beds and began giving him normal first aid. Robin crossed his arms and pouted. Beaten out once again by the overprotection that was DaddyBats.

"Wouldn't be powers kid." Jackel said. "Just ability to heal from a deadly wound."

"We can give real power but wouldn't give it to you, would make you a target." Kumori added.

Dick's pout grew deeper as he continued to watch Batman finish binding his shoulder, dreaming of the powers he could have had.

Seeing the anger and loss on his wards face, Batman's face relaxed and he finally removed the cowl, revealing the understanding eyes of Bruce Wayne. "Dick look at me." Dick's blue eyes turned slowly toward his. "We are human. That's what makes us special. We don't rely on anything to give us strength but our own heart. That's what makes us true heroes." Slowly but surely, a smile appeared again on Dick's face.

"Wish I was still human." Kumori pouted.

"Don't you have a phone call to make?" Jackel asked.

"You took the phone away!" With a sigh, he handed it back to her. Kumori took it and began scrolling through the contacts. Finding the number she hit the call button putting it on speaker. After a minute, the phone picked up.

"Jackel? The hell you calling about?" There was a yawn. "Find her?" Kumori grinned.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Papa. Ogenki desu ka?" She greeted. There was a pause.

"I guess you found her. Where are you two?"

"I missed you too Papa." she rolled her eyes. "Met up with Batman and gunna have a tea party."

"You're with Batman?" He ignored the last part.

"Tea party?" Dick looked hopefully at Bruce. Bruce laughed and ruffled the boy's already messy black hair. "Not in the batcave kid, but I'm sure if you go upstairs to Alfred he'd be more than happy to poor you a cup."

"Honestly, she's kidding." Jackel stated.

"Kumori am I on speaker phone?"

"Ya Gil you are." Jackel replied.

"Hello Gil, this is Batman," Bruce said in his scariest and gruffest Batman voice, causing Dick to almost topple over with laughter.

"Guessing they're both in safe hands." Gil replied completely unphased.

"Awes Gilly isn't scared of nothing." Kumori sang.

"There is one thing, I'm scared of losing you. What happened? You dropped out of my vision." Gil demanded.

"I do that all the time when I prank you." Kumori pointed out.

"Not the point a prank you're in danger of grounding not death." Kumori sighed.

"Fine, I was attacked by Dale and Cole. I went ultimate then they managed to cut off my power." She paused. "I wouldn't even feel master..."

"Dale and Cole?" Dick questioned. "Were those the names of things 1 and 2 who attacked us earlier?"

"Yup." Kumori replied.

"Wait those two idiots are back?" Jackel asked.

"If those two are back he can't be too far behind." Gil noted.

"Isn't he dead?" Kumori questioned.

"It was confirmed after the fight and you beheaded him." Jackel pointed out.

"He used a doppelganger again." Gil stated.

"Damn..." Kumori hissed.

Dick's head swiveled from Kumori to Jackel to Gil's voice on the phone, listening intently to their conversation. "Wait, who are you guys talking about?"

"Robert Smith. The man who murdered us."

* * *

**You read? You enjoy? You comment? You hug a small/large animal? You do all 4 things and I, Potter4me, will give you virtual cookies in the next chapter! Mmmmmmmmmmm. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Potter4me: First off, Piggythelaw was amazing enough to follow all my instructions and review and wins virtual cookies!**

** (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Mmmmmmm eat up.**

**We also had one other reviewer…a guest…a guest who wrote a hate letter. *sniff* They called the story common, though it was not original, and then called me specifically out for writing something unlike my normal writing. *sob* well I'd like to say this. Yes, it's different then what I normally write, yes it had an OC. Soooo? I personally love Shadows OC! I think she's fabulous. Shadows wanted me to roleplay with her, so I did, and we ended up really enjoying it and thought maybe we should share the product with the interwebs. FREEDOM! So we can't stop you from posting hateful comments (even if you do it like a wimp and post under a guest) but we can deny them…and rant about it…yah…sorry for ranting about it *blush* Shadows…u write now…**

**Shadow demons: First of Yeah for all you who have read and reviewed this far! More of you need to review but I'm happier to have you readers and I hope you all have enjoyed. Second, I don't care how unoriginal or generic "A mystery girl oc" is, every story is different. The only reason Kumori has to be an OC is that until the book is done fanfic won't allow me to have a title and make this a crossover. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion, but please do not give use any negative reviews it hurts us and there's no reason to be hurtful.**

**Disclaimer: I own FREEDOM! Shadows owns FREEDOM! And BAWT! And BAWT's characters! DC owns BATMAN! My neighbors own a fish names SPLISH! We are babysitting it. SPLISH!**

* * *

Dick would have gasped at the news of who killed Kumori and Jackel, but he had absolutely no clue who this Robert guy was (wasn't a very menacing name if you asked him), thus he cocked his head to the side and gave them a blank stare before Bruce finally asked, "Who's that? He doesn't sound like a Gotham criminal."

"He's not." Gil stated. "He's runs the Mafia. Kills for what he wants, and if he's in Gotham he's looking for something. He's the reason I sent the two dummies down there."

"Hey!" Kumori and Jackel exclaimed.

Dick began to laugh, "G-d I'm starting to really like this guy."

"He can make a decent father." Kumori replied. "Sometimes..."

"I had reasons for what I did and you know that." Gil replied.

"Always a big teddy bear."

Dick would have replied, but he was interrupted by Alfred's entrance into the cave. "Pardon me Master Dick, but it would appear to be morning already and you school is to begin in approximately 45 minutes. Run yourself upstairs and change. A quick breakfast is ready for you on the table."

"Morning already?!" Dick said with a start, looking down at his watch. "Thanks Al." He yelled as he began running up the stairs towards the house.

"And young master," Alfred called after him, "This lack of sleep does not give you permission to sleep during your classes." Now Alfred turned to Bruce. "Sir, I do believe you should get ready for work as well. You have several morning appointments you wouldn't want to miss."

"Yes, thank you Alfred." Bruce said, already striping off his suit and making the same trek upstairs his ward had taken seconds before.

"Hey Dick want a lift to school?" Kumori yelled after him. "I'd like a chance to see the town when not chased and I doubt after seeing Batman on my side they'll make a move in broad daylight."

"Sure thing," Dick yelled back.

Hanging up with Gil, Kumori and Jackel followed them up the stairs. "Hey Alfred is there a bathroom I can use? I'd like to take a quick shower." Kumori asked.

"Down that hallway and take a right ma'am. It should be the first door to your left." Alfred replied.

"Thanks." Kumori said running off. Jackel strolled into the kitchen.

Dick was at the table chowing down a plate of waffles when Jackal walked in. He was now fully dressed in his school uniform and had his hair slicked back in the preppy, Dick Grayson style. He waved at Jackel before becoming engrossed in his pancakes once more.

"Eat you food, don't inhale it Master Dick," Alfred said sternly. Jackel walked over and took a seat.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Dick asked through mouthfuls of waffle.

"Known her since I was eight." He replied. "Met her in the hospital, was seeing her father for some limbs."

"Limbs? Wait you have those robotic parts too!" Dick shouted, waffle bits flying everywhere.

Jackel nodded. "Both lower legs and my entire right arm. I had to have been the most miserable kid ever when she saw me."

"Ooooohhh owch, sorry about that dude. If I may ask, how'd you lose them?"

"Car crash when I was only 4; lost both my parents that day." He replied. "According to all my foster parents, I didn't smile ever, not until I met her."

Speechless for a moment, Dick took another bite of waffle to fill in the awkward silence. Taking his time to chew and swallow it, he slowly said, "You really care for her, don't you."

"She's my best friend, has been for centuries. When I found out she was missing I was the first to head out even before Gil's orders."

"You lucky bastard," Dick mumbled into his now empty plate.

"Master Dick! Language!" Alfred said, strolling into the kitchen.

Dick turned red, "Crap, how's he always know!"

"Because I make it my job to know," Alfred said with a twinkle in his eye, "Now off you go, you better get you school things together. You and Miss Kumori will be leaving momentarily."

On cue, Kumori appeared dressed in a green t-shirt, leather jacket, and leather pants. Walking over to Jackel, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"Ahhh, there she is right on schedule. Run along and grab your belongings now Master Dick." As Dick left to gather his things, Alfred turned to Kumori, "Would you care for a bite to eat before you head out?"

Kumori broke off the kiss. "Thanks. Food sounds good." She smiled.

"Apparently so do my energy reserves." Jackel growled.

"You can sleep I can explore." She replied. Alfred laid down a large, steaming plate of waffles in front of Kumori.

"Careful you're drooling." Jackel laughed.

"Shut up." Kumori snapped and started eating.

One empty waffle plate later and Dick has returned with his backpack in tow. "So we gonna go?"

"Sure one second, Jackel gimme."

"What happened to yours?" Jackel asked reaching into his pocket.

"Fuel tanks busted and I need to repair it." She replied as he handed her a large black disk. "How do we get out of here then?" She asked turning to Dick.

"We can go out the front since were in civilian clothes. School isn't too far. I can direct you."

"Lead the way kid." Kumori nodded.

"Kumori wait a second." Jackel got up from the table and walked over to her. "Here. You might want this." He placed a ring on her finger.

"Thanks Jackel." she kissed his cheek and followed Dick.

Dick led Kumori through giant double doors and out to the front of the mansion. Slamming the door behind them, Dick turned to Kumori and asked, "So are we taking one of our cars, or do you have your own vehicle of choice?"

"I got one of choice. Though it is technically Jackel's but I built it." She held up the black disk. Dick gave the disk a puzzled look.

Kumori chuckled. "Here watch." Hitting a button on the disk she tossed it on the driveway. On impact, the disk began to expand taking the shape of a motorcycle.

Dick would have been surprised, had he not seen his fair share of crazy stuff just several hours earlier. He simply shrugged his shoulders and hopped on the back of the bike mumbling, "Gotta get me one of those."

Kumori reached into the side bag and pulled out two helmets. "I'm sure Bruce would kill me if I didn't make you wear it." She said handing him one and putting on the other.

"Wow, you understand him already," Dick chuckled, strapping the helmet on his head.

"Not hard to get. Any human I ride with gets one even if I don't always wear it." She replied hopping in in front of him. "What's your schools name?"

"Gotham Academy. It's only about 5 miles from here, but Alfred would rather have me driven then let me walk. Especially when I'm not You-Know-Who."

"Get kidnapped a lot?" Kumori asked bring the bike to life. Touching the computer she put in the schools name and fixed the settings. A moment later the engine could be heard

"Try, way too often. There's a couple negatives to being the ward of a billionaire. The worst part is, when I'm kidnapped as Dick, there's really nothing I can do about it but sit on my butt and wait for Batman to come find me himself."

"Hey well now you got a Shadow to help. If anyone asks could say I'm a new body guard." She pushed off, driving out the gates towards the school.

"Ug, like I need another body guard. I finally got Bruce to stop sending those off tailing me. Please, just drop me off at the school. Really, I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't, but won't people be asking who dropped you off?" She pointed out.

"Naw, it's cool. Most people just ignore me anyway. And if my friend Barbara notices I'll just tell her your Alfred's niece visiting from England."

"I guess that works too." She glanced over at a large gated off building. "What's that up there?"

"Oh, that's Arkham Asylum. It's were me and bats stick all the badies after we take care of them. It's like a jail where they're supposed to get psychiatric help, but it never works on those loonies and they usually break out eventually."

"Sounds like a place Gil would send me. So I take it the Joker's there?"

"Yup. He's probably one of the worst of them. No wonder you've heard about him."

"He's half the reason I'm here. He's just crazy enough to turn himself into a demonic being. I'm here to monitor that."

"Pshhhh, naw Joker may be crazy, but he's no demon."

"You'd be surprise. Kill enough people and you will become one. If he gets enough demonic energy in him, I have the right to kill him."

Dick's eyes widened. "Ok, no. Killing is a no, no for me and Batman. A very big no, no. You're going to have to talk to Bruce about that one."

"I said I have the right. Doesn't mean I will. I only act under Gil's orders I leave the fight to him." She replied pulling to a stop in the school parking lot.

"Ok, well whatever 'right' you think you have, you're going to have to bring it up with the big guy first." Dick removed his helmet and hopped off the bike. "Thanks for the ride, by the way."

"Hey I can't kill a human so unless he's a demon I can't touch him." she took the helmet back. "Hey I got to see the city was worth it." She waved and drove back to the manor.

Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum:

Joker sat along in his private cell, wrapped tightly in a white straight jacket, smile permanently stretched across his face. If his smile wasn't creepy enough, Joker was talking to himself in a high pitched, cackling voice, "Little birdy in its nest. How's the birdy today? Tweeting loudly I hear." Joker paused as if to listen to the sound of an invisible bird. "What ugly sounds you make when free. Songs pitched high. Come to Joker little Birdy. Joker can fix your song. Play it loud for all to hear, and stop it if it's wrong." Joker made a movement as if to snap something up with his teeth then began laughing. Not a normal laugh, but one high pitches and chaotic, as if the devil himself was in that very room.

There was commotion out in the halls, guards began falling on the ground unconscious. Joker paused in his laughter momentarily to look toward his door.

"Is that a present I hear? Perhaps a present for me?"

The cell door opened. A median size man with blonde hair walked into the room. Looking at Joker, he grabbed him and began dragging him down the hall.

"Weeeeee! Faster daddy faster!" Joker yelled out. "Not that I'm not enjoying the ride, but what may be the name of my manly knight in shining armor," Joker said in a high falsetto, turning to look up at the man.

The man said nothing as he dragged the Joker up some stairs passed more unconscious guards. A second man stood at the top of them. "Got to go quick before the alarm sounds." The second man hissed. Throwing Joker over his shoulder the blonde broke into a run.

"Well I must say, this is the most FAB-U-LOUS way I've been broken out of here. Now that I know what it's like to be kidnapped, I must say, I LOVE IT!"

Neither of the men said anything as they ran out the open gates towards a waiting car. Opening the back door the blonde put him down. "Please get in." A man in a dark blue suit requested from the back seat.

"Oh I would mister, I truly would, but as you can see, this jacket of mine gets in the way!" Joker whined, wiggling like a worm on the ground. "Would be ever so kind to let me out of it?" Joker looked up at him and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Get in first can deal with it on the way." The man ordered. "Unless you wish to be caught before we get anywhere."

"Oh fine, have it your way," Joker rolled his eyes and wormed his way into the car. "But usually I like to get to know people first before they take me out on a date."

The blonde got in behind him. Drawing a knife, he began cutting the Jacket off. "Name's Robert Smith."

* * *

**RIP waffles…2014-2014. My two favorite characters to write…Waffles…and the Joker. Yay Joker is finally in the story *evil laugh* now the story is just chillin like a villain.**

Review? Nice reviews will be given little shout out gifts from me full of love 3 Mean reviews will cause me to go sob under my covers…anything is technically allowed *whimper*

**FREEDOM!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow Demon: YAY! Another chapter down! Sorry for the delay a Con and both our birthday got in the way(mine the day after the last chapter post and Potter's yesterday) and I forget to edit. Anyway hope you guys like. Lots of Alfred in this chapter. **

**Also thanks so much for reading this far. Love most of the reviews! Still confused what guest wants from us. Anyway Keep reading keep reviewing! **

**Ps I'm older then Potter4me!**

**Potter4me: Welp both me and Shadows are 1 year older! *party streamers* My bday actually happened to be yesterday. Yay! Well enjoy this next chapter full of Alfred. I'm finally getting the hang of writing him. Sorry no Robin *tears* he will be in later chapters for sure! Right now he is learning at school!**

**Big hugs of much love to ****Piggythelaw**** and ****blacktarget**** for the wonderful reviews! I shall also give one of those awkward side arm hugs to that one reviewer…who reviewed again…and is still reading this (?)…and almost sorta apologized…**

**Also if you have ever read my story ****What Was His Problem, ****which is a series of one shots about Robin getting captured by different villains and totally trolling them, I am planning on writing more chapters again after a long break! Hopefully I'll get my butt in gear and make myself write them soon!**

**Disclaimer: No one gave me Young Justice rights for my birthday****L****. They didn't give them to Shadows either. *sigh* Well at least Shadows owns BAWT. And I own…a figurine of a smoking man in a chair…those grab bags at anime conventions are so weird…**

* * *

After returning from dropping Dick off at school Kumori had instantly retreated to the batcave. Sometime later Jackel came down to join her.

"You packed your tools as well?" He asked surprised.

"No. I'm borrowing the bat tools." She replied from beneath her bike. Her clothes had changed into a pair of overalls and a green tank top that exposed her stomach.

Pulling herself out from under the bike she looked at Jackel. "Come to think of it you need a tune up."

"Ah, I see you have found Master Bruce's tools. I hope they are proving useful." Alfred said from behind them, causing Jackel to jump. Just like any other member of the bat family, Alfred also possessed to skill to silently appear out of nowhere.

Kumori seemed unfazed by his entrance. "They have been. I can now fight at full force again." Kumori replied sliding back beneath the bike. "You wouldn't happen to have any gas around here would you?"

"Yes, ma'am we do. I shall retrieve it for you."

"Please do. I got to get my baby up and running."

"Thought I was your baby." Jackel pouted.

"I didn't build you." Kumori replied.

"You built half me." he replied

Alfred returned carrying a canister of gasoline. "Here you are Miss Kumori. Is there anything else I can get you? Lunch perhaps?"

"Thanks." Kumori replied, coming out from under the bike to take it. "Lunch sounds good."

"Just nothing with peanut butter." Jackel said.

"You're lame!"

"I'm Allergic..."

"Will ham sandwiches and lemonade suffice?" Alfred asked

"Sure." Jackel replied.

"I'll take a jar of peanut butter and a spoon!" Kumori exclaimed

Alfred's lips turned upward into a slight smile. "Of course ma'am. I will also remember to stock up on some more peanut butter when I go to the store. It appears to be running out at an alarming rate."

"She's addicted to it." Jackel replied.

"Says the man addicted to cupcakes!" Kumori snapped.

"Only yours." He grinned

Alfred's eyes twinkled. "It's fine. I believe Master Bruce had a similar addiction for chocolate chip cookies as a child. Though I don't believe it has quite warn off yet."

"Should have a bake off later." Jackel suggested.

"I left mom's cook book at the house." Kumori replied wiping oil from her skin.

"Can go get it some time." He pointed out

"That is fine." Alfred said beginning to walk up the stairs. "Though I believe you would be at a slight disadvantage"

"I should say. I've had more years than you old man." Kumori grinned.

Alfred paused on the steps and turned toward Kumori. "Ah yes, but I have more experience."

"So you believe." She continued to grin.

"She's older than you think." Jackel laughed. "Much older."

Alfred simply grinned and continued up the stairs. "Your food shall be ready shortly. And perhaps I will add in a plate of cookies."

"Yum" Kumori replied before turning to Jackel. "You! Shirt off!"

"What! Why?"

"Maintenance." She replied.

"Fine." He took off his shirt revealing a thin and scrawny torso beneath.

Sometime later, Alfred returned baring food to see a shirtless Jackel sitting on a chair in front of Kumori.

The flesh coating on the arm was gone as was the outer metal as Kumori fiddle with the wires beneath.

"Ow!" Jackel exclaimed

"That wasn't even a nerve!" Kumori retorted.

Alfred set down a tray containing a sandwich, a jar of peanut butter, and a steaming plate of chocolate chip cookies. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Just agonizing pain that is her pulling on raw nerves." Jackel said grabbing a cookie with his free hand.

"Not a nerve you big baby. I could get out a needle."

"What?! HELL NO! NO NO NO NO!" He cried out.

"I shall leave this with you and be back for the dishes later." Alfred said as he began leaving the cave once more. "Oh, and I would suggest eating the cookies while they're hot."

"Thanks." Jackel replied grabbing a cookie. He winced as his nerve was pulled again

"I would also suggest you watch your mouth in this house master Jackel. I do not tolerate foul language from anyone, even guests."

"Sorry." He apologized. "We should make that rule at home."

"Says the dirty mouth."

"You're worse than me!" Jackel exclaimed, crying out as she jerked a nerve

With one last smile, Alfred disappeared up the stairs.

Munch on the food, Kumori completed her maintenance on herself, the bike, and Jackel.

It wasn't until about a half an hour later that Alfred returned down the stairs, but this time he looked different. His normal calm face was beaded with sweat and there was no trace of a smile. "Miss Kumori, Master Jackel, you want to get up here as soon as you can," He said urgently. "There is something on the new you might wish to see."

Dropping the tools, both bolted up the stairs toward. "What's going on?" Kumori asked entering the living room.

The TV was turning on to the Gotham daily news, and as Alfred turned up the volume, they all began listening intently to the news caster.

"This is Jack Ryder with an emergency news update. It seems the notorious criminal mastermind, Joker, has just broken out of Arkham Asylum. But this wasn't just any break out. It almost appears as if Joker had been taken out of the Asylum unwillingly, like a kidnapping. Becky Narita is currently at the scene and will tell you more."

"Thanks Jack. As you can see behind me, I am currently at the gates of Arkham Asylum, Gotham's top security prison. But even with all of its security, just moments earlier Joker was seen exiting the building. He was said to have been carried out on the back of a large blonde man before he was forced into a van and driven away. Security cameras were able to get an image of the kidnapper." A picture of a large, familiar blonde man was flashed across the screen. Held over his back like a sack of potatoes was none other than the clown prince himself, smiling up at the camera almost like he knew it was there.

Seeing the image of the blonde man both Kumori and Jackel froze. "No..." Kumori whispered

"Do you recognize him?" Alfred asked?

"It's Cole, Robert's goon." Her hands clenched into fists, blood dropped between her fingers.

"Oh my, that can't be good at all." Alfred sighed as they turned their attention back to the news where Jack was once again speaking.

"Citizens are warned that this man has been classified highly dangerous. If you are see him, call the police immediately."

As the news cast ended, the room fell into silence.

Jackel turned to Kumori and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kumori please unclench your hands, your bleeding." He said softly. Kumori loosed her fists, but didn't reply.

"Well this is certainly troubling," Alfred said, whipping his brow with a handkerchief. "I shall contact Master Bruce about it immediately. I would also suggest neither of you take any kind of action without informing him first. He considers this city his job to protect, and it would be wise to remember that."

"It's our job to protect all humans doesn't matter the city." Kumori growled. Jackel sighed.

Yes, I do not disagree," Alfred replied. "Only these particular humans are under Master Batman's care. It would be wise to discuss any plans with him before you take any action."

Jackel reached out and hugged Kumori, whispering something in her ear. She laid her head on his shoulder.

Alfred sighed and smiled warmly at the scene before walking out of the room to telephone Bruce.

Jackel pulled out his phone and handed it to her. "Call Gil. Find out the mission type." Taking the phone, Kumori called Gil.

Leaning against Jackel, she began speaking Japanese. Jackel listened, catching a few words. She hung up a few minutes later.

In the adjacent room, Alfred had just dialed Bruce's work number. After several rings, Bruce's secretary picked up the phone.

"Hello, Bruce Wayne's office."

"Yes, this is Master Bruce's Butler. I need to speak to him immediately."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Wayne is currently in a meeting and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but this is urgent. Please tell him its code red. He will understand."

"Fine, please hold."

Alfred waited on the line until finally Bruce picked the phone. "Alfred, what's the emergency. Is it really code red?"

"I'm afraid so sir. It appears the Joker has been broken out of prison. Kidnapped out, to be more precise. Not only that, but it appears Mistress Kumori and Master Jackel might know the culprits who have done it. You should return home right away, sir. Before those two do anything rash."

"I'm on my way, Alfred."

Hanging up the phone, Alfred returned to the living room where Jackel and Kumori stood waiting.

Kumori hung up about the same time Alfred reappeared.

"Well?" Jackel asked.

"Search and destroy. If Batman doesn't like it it's search and capture. We can kill him in the holding cells." She replied.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. He decided he would let Bruce, or more likely, he would let Batman deal with whatever those two were planning.

* * *

**So those newscasters were actual Batman newscasters in either the comics or movies. Can you guess who they are? **

**Oh and reviews are still loved…and would make great bday presents for the both of us ****J**


End file.
